1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onboard apparatus for suppressing a fire involving an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Police vehicles are subject to increased exposure to collisions, particularly high-speed rear-end collisions, arising from the need for police officers to stop on the shoulders, or even in the traffic lanes, of busy highways. Unfortunately, other motorists are known to collide with police vehicles employed in this manner. These accidents can compromise the fuel system on any vehicle and may cause fires. The present system is designed to suppress the spread of, or potentially, to extinguish such a fire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,718, discloses an anti-fire system for vehicles in which a number of fixed nozzles are furnished with a fire extinguishing agent in response to an impact sensor. The system of the ‘718 patent suffers from a problem in that the release of the extinguishing agent is triggered immediately upon receipt of a significant impact. As a result, the anti-fire agent may be expended before the vehicle comes to a halt, with the further result being that a subsequent fire might not be treated by the system. Also, the ‘718 patent uses a valving system which could become clogged and therefore inoperable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,681 discloses a system which is similar to that disclosed in the ‘718 patent, inasmuch as the fire extinguishing system does not take into account movement of the vehicle following subjection of the vehicle to an impact. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,145 discloses a fuel tank fire protection device including a powdered extinguishing agent panel attached to the fuel tank. In general, powder delivery systems are designed to prevent ignition of fires and are deployed upon impact. As a result, the powder may not be able to follow the post-impact movement of the struck vehicle and may not be able to prevent the delayed ignition or re-ignition of a fire.
The present fire suppression system provides significant advantages, as compared with prior art vehicular fire suppression systems.